Amour
by AlQaholic
Summary: Tigress wonders what exactly happened to Po for him to find Inner Peace. One Shot.


"HIYA!" Po's kick sent Tigress hurdling back landing with a thump onto the courtyard grass. "Whats the score now eh?" He asked rhetorically

"Hmph. I think I'm done for today" Po watched as she got up and walked out of the training hall courtyard. Since the sun was beginning to set he left to go make dinner for him and the Five instead of bothering Tigress.

This was the third time she lost focus during training. Once while fighting the wooden warriors in the training hall, twice when balancing on the Jade Tortoise and now thrice during a spar. The battle at Gongmen a few weeks earlier had ignited something inside her and she didn't know what it was but only felt around him, the Dragon Warrior, and it was sure as hell distracting. As she walked towards the peach tree to meditate Tigress couldn't help but question what it was about him that made her feel this way.

"Was it his fur?" Tigress recalled the moment they hugged back at the harbor "He felt so comfortable, soft and plushy. No it wasn't that. Maybe his muscles, strong and well-built? His protective arms?" She smiled as she remembered the moment he wrapped them around her. "No. It was...his eyes, his jade eyes." Tigress pictured them her mind, that sea of green that she could get lost forever in.

Oomph!

Tigress had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she tripped on the steps up to the peach tree and quickly looked around to see if anybody was around. Not spotting anyone she briskly walked up to the tree and sat down in lotus position, closing her eyes to meditate. Clearing her thoughts, she started her meditation.

 **Tigress's Mind**

"Inner peace."

"Inner peace."

"Inner p-" Tigress began to lose concentration, she started to think about Po again, trying to relive the moment back at the harbor.

"So sofffft and cuddly mmmhmmm. Warm and fuzzy..."

"NO! He's your comrade! Control yourself Tigress."

"Give in Tigress, you know you love him"

"You're a warrior Tigress. Warriors don't fall in love with fat pandas."

"Make him yours before someone else takes him."

The battle with her conscience raged on endlessly until finally she couldn't take it anymore and submit. Now fantasizing about him she unconciously purred.

"Is that purring?"

Tigress snapped out of her trance and looked behind her, shooting a glare at an absolutely dumbfounded Dragon Warrior.

"Po! What are you doing here!?"

"Umm I was...I just came here to check on you cause you didn't come to dinner." She looked around at the now dark Valley of Peace. Had it really been that long? What he just said was beginning to register in her mind. Slightly flattered at Po's concern for her, Tigress blushed, her orange fur and the now night sky concealed the light pink.

"Here, I brought you some soup" He handed her the bowl he had in his hand.

"Thanks" Tigress reached out and grabbed it from his shaky paw.

Po sat down next to her, he stopped himself from sitting a little too close, not wanting to anger the tiger. There was nothing but silence for the next few minutes, Tigress decided to finally break it when she finished eating.

"Po, what happened to you back at the harbor?"

"You mean when I was deflecting the cannonballs? You know you just keep the shoulders loose-"

"No, how did you find peace?"

"Oh. Well..." He struggled to find the right words and began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a furious blush was visible in the moonlight. "When I swam up to you I guess I just...seeing you there like that..."

"Po?"

"Uh..."

Tigress reached out and put a paw on his shoulder letting him know he could tell her anything but he wasn't sure about this.

"Tigress I...I..."

The tables were turned, it was Tigress who was concerned now. Leaning over from where she was sitting, she started to wrap her arms around him for a hug, taken aback when he pushed her away.

"No stop! I have to tell you this. Tigress ever since I arrived at the Palace there was something about you that I couldn't quite figure out. Everyday we trained, everytime we sat down to eat, every second we spent together I felt alive. Whenever I looked at you I felt a strange feeling and I didn't know what it was. Whenever I looked at you I didn't see a warrior, I saw the woman of my dreams. It was only when I saw you there, at the harbor, nearly dead was when I realized what that feeling was. It was love." He quickly shook his head and turned his back to her. "Why am I even telling you this? Who would love a fat panda like me anyways?"

"I would."

He turned around.

"What di-"

He was cut off when her lips met his. Shocked at first but quickly easing into the kiss he felt her arms wrap around his neck, almost instinctively he moved his own down to and around her waist. The warmth of her mouth sent a current of pleasure through his body.

The kiss was deep and full of passion. My emotions were like fireworks and my mind was racing. "This was wrong, he's my comrade. No, this is perfect." Tigress decided to take it up a notch wanting to make the most out of this moment, she'd learned to not feel anything before and never wanted to but this was an exception. Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth and became entangled with his. He was sweet and succulent like...peaches from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Tigress couldn't get enough, both of their tongues danced in each others mouths, begging for more. After what seemed like an eternity the two lovers finally broke apart for some well needed air. A thin thread of saliva hung from both of their mouths connecting the two making Tigress chuckle and swipe it away. It made her realize how intense things had gotten between the two of them and it was only the beginning of the night. She parted from him and began to walk towards the empty training hall, tail twitching wildly, seductively beckoning to Po.

"I hope you're up for round two"

* * *

 **If you liked it and want to see more check out Part ll!**

 **I** **was just brainstorming ideas for my other story when this popped into my head, let me know what you think of it and thanks for reading.**


End file.
